


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Humor, M/M, Sleep, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the meme of the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Finn lies on his side, watching Poe’s steady breathing. He smiles a little, brushing the backs of his fingers over the scar on his temple. “I love you so much…” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Poe hummed.

Finn blushed, eyes growing wide. “What?”

Poe opened his eyes and smiled at Finn, winking at him lazily as he pushed himself into a sitting up position. “I’m a light sleeper.”

“You tricked me.”

Poe kissed the corner of Finn’s mouth. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Poe sat up in bed, looking over the information that had been downloaded onto his data pad. He had insisted that the General allow him to go on missions again, begging and pleading with her until she finally relented.

Tomorrow he was going to help some pilots fly through First Order space to deliver supplies to some beleaguered allies. They had lost a few pilots that had attempted it before but he was confident that he could do this for the cause.

Poe glanced over at Finn’s sleeping form and he smiled sadly, reaching down to run a hand over his brow. “I’ll come back, okay?” he whispered.

“I know you will,” Finn mumbled.

Poe pouted. “You weren’t supposed to know that I was a little worried about this mission.”

Finn smiled and rolled onto his back, looking up at Poe and winking at him. “I trust you. You’ll come back to me,” he said. “Now come on, get some sleep or I’ll tell her to take you off the mission.”


End file.
